


One to Grow On

by astrangerfate, orphan_account



Series: The Marvel Cinematic Spankingverse (oh god please don't sue me) [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Kink Meme, Other, Spanking, non-sexual discipline fic, seriously oh god please don't sue me, that person who always takes things too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerfate/pseuds/astrangerfate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks Tony needs to act like a grown-up before he can go around pretending to be one. Tony thinks he'd rather pretend this whole thing never happened.</p><p>Sequel/missing scene from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/460902/chapters/794463">5 Times An Avenger Got Spanked</a>; apparently six spankings in one fic still isn't enough for you pervs. And, uhh, the author. But seriously, it won't make sense without reading that one first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One to Grow On

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel fic; be advised to proceed accordingly. This is also a spanking fic; be advised to proceed with caution.
> 
> Thanks are again due to hucknclem for abetting, and also to [cyphernaut](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cyphernaut) for being responsible for this.

Tony isn't exactly accustomed to company at eleven at night, but it's not as though he really sleeps that much, and he's always up for a party.

But when his late-night visitor turns out to be none other than America's First Avenger himself, any hopes of something entertaining are dashed.

"What, are you making sure all the good little boys and girls are in bed?" he asks, not without some condescension, because he is Tony Stark, after all.

"I was having a conversation with Clint, actually," Steve replies. "May I come in?"

This can't be something Tony wants to hear, but he shrugs and steps aside. If worst comes to worst, he can make the man uncomfortable enough to leave. Probably without even breaking a sweat.

"Nothing like some good, old-fashioned male bonding time," he says as Steve walks into the foyer.

"That's not what this is about," Steve tells him, and Tony gives a half-shrug. He should have seen this coming.

"So what is it about?" he asks, as if he doesn't have the foggiest notion.

"I hear you and Clint had an altercation last night," Steve says, taking a seat on a chaise, and Tony frowns.

"If by 'altercation' you mean he was pretty intent on shattering his fist against my tower, then yeah, that's what happened," he says plainly.

"So why didn't you come to me?" Steve asks him.

"Hey, my house, my rules," Tony answers breezily. "Besides, I thought we were all about the Asgardian ways these days." Steve is frowning, though, and Tony is getting an uneasy feeling about this, bravado aside.

"I think some application of the Asgardian customs might not be a bad idea," Steve says, and Tony holds up a hand.

"Let me stop you right there. What makes you think I'm going to just let you spank me?" he asks. Truth be told, there's not much choice in the matter, suitless against a super soldier with a good four inches and twenty pounds of muscle on him. But he has an idea that Captain America isn't going to do anything without his "accepting the punishment." And he has absolutely no intention of doing so.

"Because I think you would much rather I handle this than Pepper," Steve tells him, and Tony has to admit the man has him there. It's ironic, because this is reminiscent of the choice he gave Clint, and he can appreciate that.

It's not that he's frightened of Pepper, exactly, but explaining himself to her can be difficult. She always wants to hear a reason, and for some reason, he doesn't usually have one.

"You know, I think what happens on the team stays on the team," he agrees, a little too quickly. "Let's go to the living room."

Steve nods his approval and follows Tony into the elevator. It’s a short enough ride to the living room, and Tony finds himself wondering whether he shouldn’t have slower elevators.

"So how do we want to do this?" Tony asks. He may be talking too quickly to fill the silence, but his usual badass internal soundtrack seems to have deserted him and that's never a good sign. Unless maybe it’s being replaced by Air Supply, but this doesn’t seem to be one of those situations. "I really don't think I'd fit over your lap, but luckily we have this nice sofa here -"

"Tony," Steve says, and Tony shuts his mouth. "I want to talk about this first."

"Well, that makes one of us," Tony says. "I personally think we should just get it over with. I didn't make Clint sit through a lecture, you know."

"That's part of the problem," Steve points out. "Come on." He beckons for Tony to come sit beside him on the small white sofa, and Tony moves two steps forward, stopping well out of Steve's reach.

"I don't need to talk about this. Really," Tony promises. "We can get it over with nice and easy. And I don't know what Clint told you, but he kept his jeans on, so…"

"We're talking about it," Steve says firmly. "Now sit down. We're not getting it over with until I'm satisfied you've gotten the message."

"I got the message, okay?" Tony mutters, but he sits down anyway, perched as far away from Steve as he can be. "Okay. Shoot."

"I want to know why you thought it was a good idea to spank Clint," Steve tells him.

Well, fuck all, this is exactly like talking to Pepper would be.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Tony says. "I mean, you know, he does have quite the ass on him, and - "

"I don't think this was about the wall, was it?" Steve asks knowingly.

"I don't know," Tony says. He feels defensive and backed into a corner. When you can't direct blasts of energy at the person cornering you, it's not a good feeling.

"I know I said you weren't the type to lie on a wire and let the other guy crawl over him, but that was… harsh," Steve says. He sounds regretful, and maybe this isn't as one-sided as Tony thought it would be, but his team leader is still getting dangerously emotional.

"No harm, no foul," Tony says quickly, but Steve isn't finished.

"You may be a jackass sometimes - actually, there's no maybe about it - but you care about the people on the team," Steve continues. "And you blow up your own walls on a weekly basis. At least. So unless you're harboring some sort of… thing… for Clint, which I don't think you are, you were taking action because you cared about him."

Tony isn't sure which idea he finds more irritating. "I don't like Barton," he says, aware that he sounds petulant. "I just didn't want him bleeding all over my tower."

Steve doesn't look like he believes that for one second.

"The trouble with this whole discipline thing, Tony, is that it needs to come from a leader," he says. "And I'm not saying you're not a leader. But if you expect to take on that role in this team, I expect you to set a good example for some of the younger team members. Be responsible, and take care of yourself for a change."

Tony doesn't even pretend to consider. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen," he says bluntly.

"You're fully capable of showing some personal responsibility," Steve tells him. "But until you're ready to do so, there's not going to be any more spanking unless it's coming from me." He pauses. "Or maybe Bruce."

Tony snorts. "Bruce? He probably believes in time outs and taking away crayons for bad behavior."

"Well, I guess that leaves me then," Steve says. He looks at Tony. "And I think I should give you a few pointers for the next time you decide to try your hand at team discipline."

"Over the back of the sofa," Tony says, nodding, because he really can't think of a more humiliating position than being over Captain America's knees, but Steve shakes his head.

"If I can fit Thor over my lap, you'll be no trouble," he says, and it's definitely going to be humiliating, but arguing might be worse, so Tony heaves a sigh and throws himself over the man's lap. He hopes it sends shockwaves through Steve's knees, but it doesn't seem to do much of anything.

"I wasn't kidding about the jeans," he warns, but Steve doesn't seem like he's going to press the issue.

"Do you understand why I'm spanking you, Tony?" he asks.

Tony makes a face that Steve can't see. Then again, it's better to cooperate so he can go back to denying any of this ever happened.

"If I'm going to be dishing out discipline, I need to be a grown-up," he says, with as much sincerity as he can muster.

"And is this going to happen again?" Steve asks.

"Not if I have any say in it," Tony answers, with utter sincerity this time.

And Steve must think that's good enough, because the next thing Tony knows, the man has one arm fastened securely around his waist, with the other palm coming down on the seat of his pants. And while it's not exactly painful - Tony knows physical pain intimately at this point - it stings in a way that he certainly wouldn't have chosen for himself.

"Ah!" he yelps, then freezes in mortification as his spanking continues.

"Until you're willing to set a good example, you'll leave team discipline to me," Steve tells him, seemingly oblivious to his embarrassment. He's still spanking, firmly and methodically covering every inch of Tony's ass, and Tony has an idea that he's way too old for this.

"Right!" he agrees, willing to promise anything to get out of this situation.

"And you will treat each member of this team with the respect he or she deserves," Steve adds.

"Fine!" Tony agrees. "Respectful. Got it!" The sting is building up in his backside now, and he's really, really ready to be standing upright again. He thinks the blood might be rushing to his head, actually.

"Good." Steve releases him then, and Tony is up like a shot and backing across the room before Steve can change his mind.

"Well, you made some very good points and I'll certainly think them over," he says.

Steve looks concerned. "Are we okay, Tony?"

"We're fine," Tony promises. "Just fine. In fact, you didn't spank nearly as hard as I would have expected, with the way Thor and Clint went on about it. Really."

"Do you need me to spank you harder?" Steve asks, his mouth quirking upwards in what looks suspiciously like amusement.

"No!" Tony is very convinced on that point.

"Okay, just making sure," Steve says. "Because, you know, if I didn't spank you hard enough, and you're going to keep having an attitude problem…"

"Not necessary," Tony says. "Absolutely not. In fact, I'm going to go to bed at a reasonable hour and eat all my vegetables tomorrow."

"Okay." Steve rises to his feet, preparing to show himself out. "But let me know if you need to talk about anything."

"I will," Tony says, and although he's not sure he means it at all, really he's going to be happy to just put all this behind him. Or, well, more behind him, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's canonical evidence to the contrary, but nothing is really going to convince me that Tony Stark's soundtrack isn't playing inside his own head. At least most of the time.


End file.
